Hot Doctor
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: "Pig do I have to go over it with you again... Do I have to remind you of Sai?" -Sakura. Ino really need to learn to stop hitting on people at the Hospital cause like you never know when it's your best friend husband you're hitting on...


A young blond woman stared out over the counter of the emergency room hospital and sighed as she scanned the crowds of doctors and patients hoping to find at least one hot guy to ogle over as her friend came because a friend had asked her . She nearly cursed seeing one doctor. He was tall, mysterious, devilishly handsome with dark eyes. She sighed dreamily as she watched him walk across the room. "Pig. Are you hitting on patients again?" her friend called from the room as she noticed the blond's body was nearly over the counter and in the woman doing paper work's lap.

"Psh no. The doctors here are hotter. I wonder if that one is single..." Ino replied as she pulled her self back as the man headed to the towards their side of the room. "Sakura! Hotdoctor is coming around the corner! He might be stopping at your room! Do I look hot enough?" Ino said rushing back in as she pushed the nurse away from Sakura.

The pink haired woman snorted. "Pig. You can hit on him all you want but chances are he's either gay or taken... Didn't we already go through this before? May I remind you of the time you hit on Sai..." Sakura murmured before going back to her conversation with the nurse. Ino only huffed before going back out of the room. She leaned against the counter and watched the doctor she had be drooling over round the conner and towards her.

Ino put on her best smile and turned to him hoping he'd talk to her. Half the time her charming smile worked on men but this one was different. "Hn. Haruno's room correct?" He asked being direct and unaffected by Ino's smile. She dropped the smile and nodded. "Aa." He murmured before reliving the nurse. Ino frowned before walking in.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped sitting up straight. She stared at him shyly before giggling which caused him to smirk. Ino glared at Sakura and tried to figure out what Sakura had that this hot doctor named Sasuke that she didn't. Ino watched the two talk. "Sasuke-kun you can't be my doctor... That would just be weird..." Sakura murmured glancing over at Ino for a second.

"Hn. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Besides it just a blood sample." Sasuke shrugged before smirking at Sakura who was bright red with embarrassment. She slapped him in the shoulder and pouted. Ino decided that since Sakura was married she wasn't a threat to this cute doctor. Not that Ino truly believed that Sakura was married because she hadn't seen Sakura's husband once since she had met Sakura.

"How... How exactly do you guys know each other?" Ino asked kinda confused as Sasuke prepped Sakura so he'd be able to draw blood. Sakura winced as she felt the cold swab run down her arm. She refused to look at the needle knowing she'd freak out just at glancing at it. Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing one of Sakura's hands and placing it on his shoulder.

"No need to be tense. Relax." He muttered

Sakura squeaked as she felt the needle poke her in the arm. She sucked in a deep breath before letting it out. She smiled at Ino before answering. "Childhood... Sasuke-kun's father and my father were actually business rivals..." Sakura mumbled. "I uh... was teased on the playground a lot for my forehead... Go figure... and one day Sasuke-kun made them go away... He's my best friend..." Sakura said smiling down at Sasuke who grunted.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Ino stood next to Sakura and glanced between the two. "Best friends? So... like could you hook me up with him?" Ino asked mostly interested in one thing. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "He's not like Sai is he... I mean they look a lot a like..." Ino asked suddenly.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh hard enough to cry. "No-n-no Pig-chan. Sasuke isn't like Sai... But I think they are like distant cousin or something... I know they are related some how... and I can't Sasuke-kun is taken..." Sakura said shaking her head.

Ino groaned loudly before letting her head drop. "Why are all the hot men taken?"

"I know a couple single men" a voice said.

Sakura rolled her eyes before slapping the speaker in the head. "Baka." She muttered.

"Ew... Who are you?" Ino asked staring at a blond man. He looked a little out of place in his bright orange sweat pants and black tee shirt. He smirked before hugging Sakura. "HE'S YOUR HUSBAND?" Ino shouted before slapping her hand over top of her mouth.

The man and Sakura stared at each other before looking at Ino. "No." They replied simultaneously. "That's just gross." They muttered again simutaneously.

The man rolled his eyes before taking a seat on the hospital gurney. "Naruto-baka. You just get off work?" Sakura asked as she smelled the slight smell of smoke from the blond man. He smiled widely.

"Actually no... Hina-chan is having the baby... I ran into Teme on my way to get some coffee... He told me you were here and I figured it'd be easier to come tell you in person. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled widely before addressing Ino.

"Uzumaki... Like Mayor Uzumaki?" Ino gasped wide eyed. Naruto simply nodded before turning to Sakura who squealed before launching herself onto Naruto.

"CONGRATTTTTTTSSSSS!" Sakura squealed as she hugged Naruto tightly.

The blond man grinned and hugged back as Sasuke came back into the room slightly paler than before. Naruto smirked as he watched his friend's face darken at the sight of Sakura hugging Naruto. Sasuke wasn't exactly a person who liked to share. "Sakura your results are in." He muttered before shoving Naruto off the gurney.

Sakura let go of Naruto and glanced wide eyed at Sasuke. "Well?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to have to move into a bigger home..." He muttered before turning the charts over to her. Sakura glanced at the chart before squealing loudly again and wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck and hugging him. He nearly lost his balance if he didn't wrap one arm around her. While having an arm around Sakura he gave her a short hug before letting her go. "Now go see the dope's kid..." He smirked before kissing her forehead.

"Yay!" Sakura laughed before grabbing Ino's hand. "Come on Ino. You'll like Hinata-chan. Well I don't know if you'll like her right after child birth but still she's a sweet girl." Sakura rambled before stopping and realizing Naruto hadn't told them where to go. "Naruto come on." Sakura giggled.

"Okay okay... Yeash... More pregnant woman and mood swings great." Naruto muttered

Ino stood shocked at her friend's mood swing and what Sasuke had said. '_They would have to move into a bigger house?_' Ino thought before connecting the two together.

" **YOU'RE MARRIED TO THAT HOT DOCTOR?**"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha. I have no idea were this idea came from... But I like it... I've been wanting to do a one-shot for a while... It's silly but Sasuke is in character... mostly... XD <em>**

**_Anyways. I kinda fell in love with this plot... while I was writing it... It origianlly was gonna be Sakura broke her arm... But I found it more funny to make it her pregnant... _**

**_Now I don't really all the hospital technical terms and stuff so yeah... It's a fic for entertainment. Don't bash cause of that. I ryhmed YAY!_**

**_Note to Self: Don't write author notes at four in the morning... x.x_**

_Review? :)_**_  
><em>**


End file.
